Secret Admirer
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: Lucy has been getting secret notes from her secret admirer...and that's natsu. NaLu!


"Secret Admirer"

By: Fatima Castillo

Prophet Isaiah

I was just walking to my classroom,like always and just when I was about to get my diary,something fell from my was a note for me but,with no name written from who it was from. I opened it without hesitation and read. And it says:

Dear Lucy,

Hi! I'm sorry if I didn't write my name on ,the truth is,I like you.I had a crush on you ever since I knew you exist. Don't worry…I'm not like one of those stalkers or stuff like that.I just want you to know that I want to be friends with you. If you wish to reply…leave it at the stairs near the lockers.i just don't want you to know my identity.

Sincerely yours,

Secret admirer

Ok, it felt weird but I just have a feeling that he is one of my ,who? (sigh!) well,I guess that's my first mystery:who is my secret admirer? The bell rang and I hurriedly kept the letter in my ,today I have a quiz in math and I would really appreciate if Levy would help me with ,after class,I went down to the cafeteria and went to Levy's table. "Hi,Lu-chan!"Levy greeted. "What brings you here?" "Well,I need help in math….Is it okay?" "Oh sure. Give me that book."After 30 minutes… "Oh,thank you so much,Levy-chan! You really helped me." I said with gratefulness. "No prob." Levy replied. "Oh,by the way,I saw this note under my you think you know this guy?" "Hmmm,maybe~maybe not…" Levy said confusingly. "Well,I guess you'll have to figure it out yourself then." "I guess so." I replied. "YO,LUCE!" Natsu said while hugging me tightly. "So,what'cha been doing?" "Trying to find out who wrote this to me. Natsu read it and said with a little blush on the cheek, "You gonna reply?" "Of course. I would really want to meet this guy. In fact, I want to be his friend." I replied honestly. "Really? Then,what will you reply?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Well,how about this:"

Dear secret admirer,

I would really appreciate it if you would show yourself to me. Only me,no one else. And you don't need to be shy because I can accept you. I'm not the type of girl who doesn't like men that likes her. Please reply back.

Yours truly,

Lucy

"So,how about it?" "I think it's great!" Natsu replied cheerfully. "Really?" I asked,just to make sure. "Of course." Natsu replied in absolute. The bell rings. "Good-bye,Natsu,Levy-chan!" "Good-bye!" Natsu and levy replied. As I walk to my classroom, I wrote in my diary about what happened. So,my teacher went inside the classroom and gave us the quiz,it took us like 30 minutes to answer all of it. I got a perfect score! I couldn't believe it. I can't wait to tell it to Natsu ad Levy-chan! Lissana walked up to me and said, "What did you get?" "I got a perfect score." I repied. "Really?" Lissana said surprisingly. "Um,anyways,Lucy,can you do something for me?" "Sure! What is it?" I replied cheerfully. "Can you keep a secret?" I was so shocked,I even think twice. "Of course." "I'm in love with Natsu." Just when I heard Natsu's name, My heart began to beat fast. "N-Natsu?" I asked just to be sure. "He's the one you're in love with?" "Y-Yes…" Lissana said with a blush.

I was so surprised that I suddenly felt a little jealous of Lissana. I never thought that Natsu would be popular,I mean like two girls are in love with ,I'm admitting it…I'm in love with him ever since he existed. I feel a little sorry for my secret admirer,though. I just wish that my secret admirer is Natsu. Lissana went back to her seat. We had a little free time. So,my seatmate,Wendy chatted with me for a talked about school works,homeworks and every problem we had,until she went to the topic where I couldn't answer… about who I like. "So,Lucy-san,who is the boy you love?" she asked. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I -I uhm…just please promise me,you won't tell anybody." Wendy pinky sweared. "Natsu is the one I love." Wendy was so cheerful for some for some reason,she wasn't surprised. "Would you like to know who likes you,too?" I blushed and said yes. She dragged me to Cana's seat.

"Sit down,Luce." Cana said happily. "I will ask the cards of who is your secret admirer." I blushed a little and kept my fingers crossed hoping that it would be Natsu. Cana looked at me like I was the girl who's being pranked. Cana shook her head and said, "I'm afraid that the cards say you need to look for him with your heart." I touched the place where my heart is and felt like it was beating fast like it knows that he's close. I thanked Cana for saying that advice. Now,all I have to do is find out if one of my close friends is bell rang and it looks like I'm heading home. But,before that, I went to my locker and when I opened it, another note came out. It says:

Dear Lucy,

I think you know where I am. You just need to look for me. I promise you,I am nearer than you think. You just need to think positive. But,don't worry about me,study first before you solve this mystery k? Good luck for these coming tests.

Yours truly,

Secret admirer

This is another sign that tells me, he's closer than I think. Well,it couldn't be Natsu,because he doesn't have any feelings for me…and it hurts me just saying does this have to happen to me? I was just about to go home when Natsu jumped at me,like surprised me. It made my books fall apart and some of my reviewers fell pieces to pieces. "Natsu?! What the heck did you do that for? Now,look what you did." "Sorry,I just want to ask you…Is there a person you like?" I blushed just hearing him say that.I hesitated a little and played hard to get. "Why do you want to know?" Natsu blushed and said, "Just tell me already please?" "Alright,I'll only give you a hint. Yes,I'm actually in love with him,but he's just too dense to see it." "What kind of an idiot is he?" That's you,silly goose,I thought. "Anyway,I'm heading home,bye." Natsu grabbed me by the wrist and said, "Lucy,I.." "You what?" He just paused and said, "Nothing,take care."

I was so upset because I really thought he was going to walk me home or say something sweet like : "I will be there for you." But, that couldn't possibly happen,I mean it's obvious he's in love with Lissana not me.I bet they'll have their happily ever after,leaving me with a broken-heart. Oh,well.I lied in my bed and kept thinking who is my secret admirer? Then I wrote a reply letter saying that if he will only give me a hint of who he is…So,after a long time of thinking,I ate my dinner,got into my pajamas and lied comfortably in my bed. Since my secret admirer told me to study first…I think it's for the best. I'll study first before solving this mystery. So,I picked up my school books and studied all night. In the morning, I woke up and actually remembered all of my studyings,that means I'm prepared for my ,I ate my breakfast, took a shower and got dressed for school. When I arrived at my school, I walked up to a seat in the cafeteria and left a note.

~Natsu's Narration~

I saw Lucy reading a book. I can see she's studying for the tests. When she left, I left a note.I hid beside Levy's table and watched Lucy's expression.

~Lucy's narration~

So,another note,eh? I opened it and read it:

Dear Lucy,

I'm glad that you took my advice and concentrated on your studies more than me. I will support you as long as I can. Don't reply on this message, concentrate on your studies,k?

Worriedly yours,

Secret admirer

I was glad he told me that,now,I can concentrate on studying more than you,secret admirer. So, after the ceremony, the teachers announced that there's a play entitled: "Romeo and Juliet." I couldn't wait to list myself on. Ever since I was a kid,I wanted to be in the play called Romeo and Juliet. But, since it was a love story,nobody picked me because of the boys the teachers pick. Well,that's in the past,now I promise to myself, I WILL BE IN THAT PLAY! Since I couldn't wait to enter it, I quickly ran upstairs and signed my name on Juliet. I can't believe it! I wish I'll be picked. But,since many girls wanted to be Juliet, many signed up so, I figured out that there'll be an audition. Just you wait everybody! I will get in that play!

So, I went in the classroom and wrote it in my diary. So, it's English time, our topic for today is about writing a letter, a LOVE letter. (I really don't like this school…I was thinking that before we have a topic in a subject, I've already done it for real.) The teacher said that this will be a "By partner" project and she will be the one to choose. She says that we'll be exchanging letters and we'll check it if everything is right. My partner is Gray Fullbuster.

"Yo, so, What's your name?" Gray asked. "Oh, My name is Lucy. Lucy to meet you." "KRIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!" the bell rang. "Well, see you around, Lucy." Gray waved good-bye at me. I was thinking… maybe he's my secret admirer. So, I went to the lockers and found another letter. And it says:

Dear Lucy,

So,how's it going? I figured you wanted to join in the play,so,I joined in too. To get closer to you. Sorry if you think I'm a bother. Anyway,good luck for the audition tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Secret admirer

I then ran to Natsu and walked home with him. "Hey, I got another letter from the secret admirer!" I told him. "And also, Natsu, I think I know who my secret admirer is." Natsu blushed. "Really? Who?" "I think it's Gray." I whispered. "GRAY? You mean that cold bastard? No way is he going to write to you that sweetly." I was confused about his reaction. "Besides, you only met him earlier." "How did you know?" I asked him surprisingly. "Well, I have a private eye. Anyway, I don't think it was him,Lucy." "Aww,fine. Fine,whatever you say." I said . It's obvious that Natsu's jealous of it. I think….

" So,what else happened to you?" Natsu asked. "Nothing much. Hey, enough about me. What about you?" I said. "Well, there's this girl,uh,Lisanna,I think…" Natsu said. Oh no! I gotta change our subject or else, I'll be stabbed by knives again. "Hey,uh,so…she confessed to me." Natsu continued. OH no! too late for that. "I said I liked somebody that somebody is closer to me and the most important girl of my life." I was relieved. I thought he was going to accept her feelings. "So,um,who's that special girl?" I asked him. "Why do you want to know?" Natsu said with a blush. "Well, I wanna know, I think I'm the only one who doesn't know her." I said in response. "Well,I think you already know her. You have a lot in common with her." He replied. "Really?" I asked. Looks like I've got a long way to go before he realizes it. "Um,wanna hang-out here a little bit?" I asked. "Sure,but who's gonna pay?" Natsu asked. "You,of course. You're the boy." I giggled. "What?! Ugh! You didn't told me this…" Natsu said irritated while I laughed and giggled. After eating… "I'm totally broke now…" Natsu said. "Uh,Natsu,you're soul is coming out of your body…." I said worriedly. "uhhhhhhhh….." Natsu moaned and then fell asleep. "Oh,geez…(sigh!) I guess you'll have to sleep at my place." I said. So, I carried Natsu to the sofa and brought him a blanket and a pillow. "HUH! Natsu!" I paused and gazed at his cute face. "Wow, I guess Natsu is cute while sleeping…" Then,I blushed and sat beside him. I came nearer and nearer to his blushing face. I was about to hug him,until he was rising then,we bumped each other and he accidentally got his lips against my lips while his eyes were still closed. My face was red and burning hot! Like a flame! I couldn't believe it! Natsu stole my first kiss! I quickly ran inside my room and put my pillow in my face so, I can blush harder without anyone seeing it. And I couldn't sleep because of that. In the morning, I went out of my room and greeted Natsu, "Good morning,Natsu!~" " Good morning…?" He replied confused. "What do you want to eat?" I asked him happily. "uh,anything will do…"

Natsu's point of view…

What just happened? Did I do something good to her? All I did last night was treated her to that restaurant… And I wanted to ask her what did I do? But, I don't think that's a good idea. She'll think I forgot what I did something nice to her. Better not let her know… "I hope you liked the thing I did for you." I said cheerfully. Lucy blushed and looked at something at me. I don't know why. But,she was blushing reddish. I didn't mind so,after eating… I asked Lucy if she wants to go hang-out with me outside. "O-ok. I'll just go take a bath." She replied. "Ok. I'll wait outside."

Lucy's point of view…

I can't believe it!After what he did last night…Now, he wants to go out with me? I wonder where are we going? Maybe this is the day I've been waiting for: the day he realizes my feelings. Or maybe he'll propose to me…W-wait! Don't think that fast,Lucy! Just calm down. I'm sure that he only wants to hang-out as , after bathing,I got in my clothes and went out outside. "Natsu! I'm ready."

Natsu's point of view…

Woah! Wh-what is she wearing? A dress? Red SANDALS? And a really cute hairstyle?! What does she think this is? A date? "Umm,do I look weird,Natsu?" Lucy asked while blushing. "Ah,no. You look mighty fine! Hehe…" I think she got the wrong idea about what's going on… "So,let's go then. Lucy!" "Okay!" So, we took off and went to the mall. I was going to buy a present for Lucy 'cause her birthday is three days away. But,what would she want? Hmmm,maybe a new dress? A new diary? Or maybe a BOOK! That's it! I'll buy that book she's been wanting to buy for a long time! What was that called again? "Lucy, what was the name of the book you've been wanting for a long time?" "Eh? Why do you ask?" she said curiously. "Well,I guess I just wanted to know…" I replied. "It was 'Love at first sight'." "So,what made you interested in buying that book?" I asked her out of the blue. "Well,I wanted to read on how couples learn to lo-lo-love…e-each…" "…other?" I continued while blushing. We turned around against each other and searched for that book.

Lucy's point of view…

Oh,great! Now I got to talk about Love. A-and in front of Natsu,too! Oh,man. I wonder what he's searching for here…(GASP!) Could it be that he's searching for that book? Well,I guess because my birthday is three days away after all… "Lucy?" Natsu called me. "Ah,y-yes?" I said nervously. "I'm gonna buy that book for you!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Uh, thanks. But, wait! Don't you have any money to buy that?" I asked. "Then,I'll earn money for me to buy that book for you!" Natsu said so determined. "N-Natsu…" I blushed while saying with appreciation and embarrassment.

After the stroll at the mall…Natsu and Lucy sat at the bench near the school…

"This is great, isn't it?" I asked. "Um,yeah. G-Great!" Natsu said in reply. "Nastu, what if…the girl you liked was in love with someone else?" "W-why did you asked me out of the blue?" "um, I don't know. It just popped in my head…" I said. "Well, I'd challenge her crush and beat him…" Natsu said. "Then?" I asked curiously. "Then, I will take her from him." Natsu said blushingly. "Oh,well…that's nice of you. (I think.)." I said encouragely. "So, uh…I guess, we should be going home now,eh?" Natsucsaid happily. "uh…yeah. We should…" I just said that 'cause I think he's already tired. I wanted to stay like that forever but,I guess that'll be a dream for me.

Natsu's point of view…

Hmm,should I already tell her the truth? That I'm her secret admirer? (sigh) I wish…but,hey! Maybe I can tell her that on Valentines day! That'll be romantic! And the good part, I'll tell her that…PERSONALLY! Maybe I can cheer her up that way. And I think Valentines day is like a week from now…I gotta prepare myself! I gotta have confidence! All right! Just you wait, Lucy! For you will no longer be sad for the rest of your life! Well then…time to go to sleep…

Lucy's point of view…

Maybe I can confess to Natsu, sooner or later…How about Valentines day? That way,he'll be so surprised! Okay then. I've got one week to prepare. Time for resting! For tomorrow's a new day!

In the morning….

Okay! Time for class! I went to my locker and picked up my book in history. Just when I was about to go and chat with Levy about my plan…I bumped into Gray. "ooph! Lucy?" Gray said. "Where were you going?" I blushed an stood up. "Well,I was going to Natsu and uh…" Gray patted me on the head and said, "When will you confess to him?" I blushed harder and asked, "H-H-How did you know?" "um,it's obvious…and if you want practice…you can do it on me okay?" "o-okay…Thank you,Gray." "No prob. See ya later." Gray waved good-bye. I waved good-bye,as well. As I was walking to our table, I saw a letter…again! I read it and it says…

Dear Lucy,

Get ready for Valentines day ! "Cause I'm gonna confess to you personally. And I will also ask you to be my girl! You'll be surprised who I am…really really surprised! You'll be so surprised that you're heart will stop!Hahahah!

Love,

Your secret admirer 3

I can't…b-believe it! I-I don't think I'll be there to see it 'cause I'm also preparing something but,for Natsu! What am I gonna do? I'm sorry,secret admirer…but,I only love one person and that's: Natsu! So, I quickly hid it in my History book and ran to Levy-chan's table. "Levy-chan!" I shouted. "Lu-chan! What's up?" Levy asked. "I-I'm gonna c-confess to Natsu on Valentines day!" I said. Levy was speechless. It's as if she wasn't surprised at all. I wonder what's going on… "Anyways, Levy-chan,c-can you help me? About this thing? This is actually my first time doing this…" "Of course! That's what Best Friends are for!" Levy replied. "I'll help you before Valentines day! I Promise!" "KRRRRRRIIIIINNGGGG!" The bell ranged.

So,I was all excited about today…I couldn't wait for the day to end. As we went upstairs, I was thinking on what banner I should post anyway… But,as for now…in English time…we exchanged our love letters and when we checked it…mine was perfect and so is Gray's! The teacher recorded our grades then,we had a little free time. I forgot that my secret admirer's letter was in my book. And unfortunately,it fell right on Gray's lap. "Huh? What's this?" After Gray read it, he laughed out loud. "What's so funny, Gray?" I asked him. "Oh,look at this dark secret of yours,Lucy! You didn't told me that you have an admirer?" Then, Gray continued to laugh. "What's so funny about this, Gray?" I asked him with a straight face,trying to prove I'm serious. "This letter is filled with my admirer's feelings! It shouldn't be just paper. Now that it has been filled with his love for me! Shame of you Gray. Shame on you!" I said. And everyone stared at Gray and began to repeat what I said. Oh well. Then, I just sat in my seat and began to write scratches in my notebook…Hmm… Then the bell rang. I went to Levy and she gave me notes. She said that these notes are what she researched. Based on her equations,she said these are the right things to do.

So,Natsu was sitting here,beside me and I told him what I did to Gray. He blushed and I finally realized…He is my secret admirer! I was terribly shocked but, also romanced. I couldn't believe it! My own crush is the one who has been loving me all year! "So,Luce…what's this?" Natsu asked. I couldn't reply because I was so filled with happiness right now. I held Natsu's hand and said, "Natsu,I already know who my secret admirer is…and you're right. He's closer than I think…" We both blushed and at the same time,happy with it. I can't believe that the one I love would be the one who loves me as well…

Natsu's point of view…

Oh no! She figured it out! Wait, why is she blushing as well? Could it be that she loves me, too? Boy, I sure hope so…

Lucy's point of view…

Well, I guess I don't plan on missing my admirer's confession…And I guess I don't need to plan on my banner. Well, this is the best school year I ever had!

After snacks…

"Well, see you later, Natsu!" I said while saying good-bye. So, when I went up to my class, I saw Juvia blushing hard! I quickly asked her why. Then, she replied, "I shall give Gray-sama a secret love letter as well! Juvia's in love!" "Eh?!" I violently reacted. "You-you were in love with Gray?" "Yes! Is there a problem?" Juvia asked. I'm beginning to see a dark aura coming out of her body. I just wish I didn't asked… _ _". Anyway, I ran into Wendy and told her about me knowing my secret admirer. She told me that I was right and she actually SCOLDED me for being densed.

Natsu's point of view…

Ah! Spoiled the surprise! Ugh! Oh well, time to get ready, oh! Right! My gift! I pulled the book out of my bag and wrapped it with decorations. After that, my pal, Gajeel went to me and said, "Hey, Natsu! What's that?" Gajeel asked while pointing at my gift. "Oh! This is for Lucy. I'll give it to her on Valentines day. Do you think she'll like it?" I explained. "Of course, bro!" He answered. "And what would you give _her_?" I asked him teasingly. "Ah…wh-who? Heha!" He replied. "Levy, of course!" "Why, why would I tell you that?!" "Because you might not want her to know that she's your C-R-U-S-H." I said teasing him. "You wouldn't!" "Oh, but I would." I said to him. "Doh, alright! It's a heart-shaped ring." Gajeel said with a blush on his cheeks. "Good luck, pal!" I said as a friendly pal, after all, our crushes are Close friends.

Lucy's point of view….

So, after school, I went to my locker and put my things inside so, I can go home and get ready for my birthday and Valentines Day. So, when I got home, I took a bath and read some of my new books. Then, I called Levy and told her my story; she was laughing very hard that her voice was heard all across the room. Then, she told me that she has a secret crush, too. And it was Gajeel! I couldn't believe that she would have a crush on a jerk like him. But, I love to see my Best friend happy, after all.

On Valentines day…

I was waiting for Natsu at the front of the school, Then, I suddenly saw Levy holding hands with Gajeel, both blushing. And Levy couldn't look at me for a second; I noticed that she got a pink ring on her finger. Wow! I never thought I would see my Best friend in _THAT _kind of situation. I was so happy to see my BFF holding hands with her crush. I'm so happy for them. Then, when I saw Natsu at the entrance, he called me to check out something. And when I came outside….

There was a banner that said "I Love you!" with a picture of me and Natsu. I blushed harder than a tomato! I was so shocked because all the people saw this! I was so shy to even look at anyone, then, Natsu came in front of me and was holding a present and a bouquet of flowers. Natsu said, "I Love you, Lucy." I was crying with joy that I never thought this day would happen a lot faster than I imagined! So, I picked his gifts , kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I Love you, too, Natsu." Then, a camera flashed and ended up being in front of the school newspaper.

The End. 3


End file.
